


雪从午夜开始下

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: Blood-C
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	雪从午夜开始下

小夜再次来到四月一日的万事屋，是在很多年以后的深夜。

时值圣诞，有雪，温度微凉，小夜穿着一身深蓝色的水手服，走过张灯结彩的商业街，穿过摩肩接踵的人群，商场外有很多圣诞老人布偶，摇摇晃晃，憨态可掬，引来可爱的情侣们纷纷过去合影。

小夜就独自逆着人流前行，穿过一个桥洞，路过维持治安的交警——她还记得上一次是和真奈一起过来，那时东京正在严格实行在文人影响下颁布的《青少年保护条例》，禁止青少年深夜外出，巡逻的警察注意到她们，要求出示身份ID，小夜自然是没有任何身份证明的，于是大打出手，拉着惊慌失措的真奈一路小跑了回去。

越往前走，人烟越是稀少，路上渐渐有了积雪，鞋子踩上去，发出咔吱咔吱的声响，仿佛骨骼碎裂。

小夜对时间本应是毫无概念的，岁月长河中她只影独走了那么久，也许是一百年，也许是两百年，六百年，甚至一千年，时光的指针从不能在她的身上雕刻出一丝一毫的痕迹，从前不能，现在也不能。

但不知为何，她却清楚地记着，从文人被她亲手杀死的那个夜晚，到现在，已经过去了整整四百年。

时间就从那一刻开始转动，十四万个日日夜夜，孤独是一根生了锈的钉子，把她钉在表盘中心，她的骨骼被齿轮搅碎，一寸一寸碾压成灰。死亡如同蛊惑，而生亦如此。

而如今这漫长终于到了终点，古物已不存在于这世间，她是最后一个。

大隐隐于市，四月一日的店就开在东京最繁华的一条街上，位于两栋参天大楼之中，每天的行人熙熙攘攘，却鲜少有人注意到这里有一家古朴的店面——没有强烈愿望的人，是看不到这家店的。

就是这里了，小夜敲响了形制古朴的木门。

“欢迎光临，好久不见。”几百年过去，四月一日依旧是那副十八岁的少年模样，黑色的短发，圆眼镜后面是一双蓝金色的异瞳，长袍及地。小夜嗯了一声走进去，熟门熟路，她四处看去，狗先生已经不见了，也应该不见了。

四月一日把小夜带到会客室，笑眯眯地煮了咖啡，递过去。

小夜站在窗边，没有接，四月一日就把冒着热气的杯子放在她面前，托盘接触桌面，发出咔哒的声响。

“小夜这次来，是想要什么呢？”四月一日坐下，问道。

小夜看着窗外，外面灯光变换，流光溢彩，色彩全映在她眼底。

“我不知道。”她开口，声音清冷，“或许只是来向你道别，我的时间到了。”

四月一日仍是笑眯眯的，仿佛听到了什么好消息：“那么，恭喜你了。”

又是沉默。

“能到店里来，你一定是有什么愿望的，就算你还未察觉。”他端起杯，喝了口咖啡，“只是——你想实现它吗？”

“或许吧。”小夜茫然，她无所期待。

 

事实上她对这无休止的生命从未有过任何期待，她熟谙死亡，熟谙遗忘，熟谙这两者之间一次又一次的刷新与轮回，文人已经给过她最美好的回忆和最狠毒的伤害，再也没有任何鲜花，话语，美好与期许可以打动她，再也没有任何刀剑，枪弹，阴谋与欺骗可以伤害她了。

人死灯灭，温度还在那。文人死后的前几年，网络上还一直传着他的消息，众人纷纷猜测七原文人和殡藏人去了哪—— 一个是全球首屈一指的跨国企业Seventh Heaven的社长，另一个是毕业实习生们最喜欢的企业SISNET的社长——两人几乎在同一年消失，未免太过巧合。

有一个ID为カルタ的网友在论坛发帖，指出七原文人和殡藏人两人之间的亲属关系，还洋洋洒洒写了好几页的论据，摆出了几千字的事实以及各种报道新闻，最后得出结论，两人是由于家族仇恨和企业纠纷而引起武力冲突，最后在七原文人的沿海秘密住所双双死亡了，2012年的那次引起举国关注的不明原因的爆炸事故就是最好的证明。

小夜对此不置可否，她本来想关掉网页，但是想了想，又保存了其中的一张文人的照片，然后合上手机，放在外套口袋里。

小夜用的是索尼的一款S005翻盖手机，当时作为殡藏人秘书的矢薙小姐曾要求给她配一款手机，以方便他们SIRRUT成员之间的联络，但被小夜“不需要”为理由拒绝了——她不想与他人建立联系——联系意味着束缚。

但后来她陪真奈出门，在女孩子撒娇版的要求下买下了这款，和真奈的一模一样——小夜对挑款式没有表现出很大的兴趣，然而这已经很满足真奈的要求了，真奈还特别为她配了号码，在一家咖啡店的露天座位上教她如何打电话，发信息，上网，行人就在她们身边来去匆匆，那日暖风和煦，阳光正好。

后来她也经常下意识地去网络上搜寻文人的消息——她抗拒着自己对文人的思念，却生不出一点抗拒的资本——从别人口中，她了解了更多关于文人的事情。他是如何在家族权力斗争中获得胜利，是如何一步步建立Seventh Heaven的庞大帝国，他做慈善，给学校捐款，他出席很少的公众场合，他不屑一顾，他谈笑风生。

——而她知道更多关于文人的事情呢，小夜偶尔也会这样想，有些骄傲，有些莫名其妙。

后来过了几年，手机硬件故障，她找到维修店，店员看了手机一眼，为难地挠挠头，说这款手机已经停产很久了，我们没有零件，没办法修了。

小夜想着那张文人的照片，问还能开机吗？店员说不能了，再说现在大家都用智能机，要不要换一台索尼最新款？

小夜摇摇头，留那部手机在柜台上，转身离开。外面夕阳半悬，欲落未落，大风灌满了她的衣摆。

从此文人如石沉海底，只存在于她的心里，她贪恋这虚妄的相依为命。

 

——如果真的可以相依为命就好了，小夜偶尔冒出这样的想法，又立即被自己否定。狡猾的猎手与嗜血的猎物又怎么能相安无事？如此漫长的欺骗横亘在他们之间，以及翻天覆地的谎言和虚张声势的爱——几百年过去，记忆坍塌，碎片还在。

她记得离开浮岛前的最后一晚，文人站在直升机上，旋翼搅动空气，发出巨大的噪声，文人淡色的头发被风吹动，他目光温柔，微笑着用枪口瞄准了她，砰——

她从空中坠落，绝望地坠落，径直摔在海边。

那日夜色四合，月淡星稀，青翠的群山都被隐去，只有略带咸意的海风吹动，那是她最接近死亡的一次，海水冲上去，黑暗压下来，她感觉自己仿佛已被夜色掩埋，只待死神把破破烂烂的她像垃圾般回收。她扔下刀，血从手掌浸到砂砾，左眼什么也看不见，头痛欲裂，身体各处的痛感也渐渐浮现出来，她知道自己并未死去，她知道自己不可能死去。

她想起文人开枪时说的一句话，“再见，小夜。”

 

“再见，小夜。”

同样的对话在他们之间出现过无数次，譬如2011年那个浮岛上似乎无头无尽的夏日，每日清晨，小夜都要在文人的咖啡屋吃过早餐，说声再见然后哼着歌走去学校；比如小夜生病，文人彻夜照顾她，然后在她醒来后递一杯温热的咖啡，待她躺下说声再见然后离开。

在小夜的记忆里，文人似乎很少离开他的咖啡屋。有次傍晚，小夜从学校回去，打了一下午的篮球，她心情正好，于是哼起了自创的歌，迈着轻快的步子往回走。

“傍晚也是好天气~ 

天空蔚蓝晚霞灿烂~ 

有趣的课程，友善的同学~ 

父亲大人，也在家里，等着我吧~ ”

她走过农田包围的小路，走上石桥，桥下流水潺潺，发出清泠的水声。

“一定在家等着你哦。”

小夜吓了一跳，停下脚步，回头一看，顿时红了脸，“文……文人先生！好丢人……”

文人快走两步，赶上小夜，两人肩并肩地往回走：“怎么会，很可爱的歌啊，‘傍晚也是好天气，天空蔚蓝晚霞灿烂~’”他自顾地哼了起来。

“别……别唱了……”小夜的脸更红了，“文人先生怎么在这里呢？”

“我嘛~找香奈子老师询问些事情。”

“哎？文人先生也认识香奈子老师吗？”

“这个小镇就这么大，怎么能不认识她呢。”文人回答，他声音轻柔，眉目带笑。“倒是小夜，连歌里面都会有父亲大人，看来小夜很爱唯芳呢。”

一提到父亲，小夜忍不住骄傲起来，露出“你才不懂”的表情：“父亲大人很厉害的！”

“什么时候歌词里面也会出现我呢？”文人问。

“哎？出现文人先生？”

“嗯……比如……”话到嘴边，他拐了个弯，“比如‘文人先生今天的咖啡也很好喝’之类的。”

“这……这个……”小夜更加不好意思了，脸红得几乎要滴下血来。

 

……

 

大抵是黑夜总能屏蔽人所有的感官，到了夜里，纷繁复杂的记忆碎片总是涌现出来，一片一片切割她的神经，这样的事情总是使她虚脱，而虚脱让人产生遗忘，她知道文人就在这遗忘里。

 

 

小夜和四月一日道了别，推开门，她决心迈向死神的境地。

 

可门外面却不是那条商业街，混沌一片，小夜仿佛一脚踩在虚空里，回过头，连四月一日万事屋的门都已不见。这里没有时间，没有空间，没有颜色，没有声音，她往前走，她无处可走，可她依旧往前走，她觉得自己不能停下。

不知过了多久，前方出现了一丝亮光，亮光近了，小夜握紧手中的武士刀，一脚踩在了结实的地面上。

正是午夜，地面上铺着薄薄的一层雪，月亮挂在天上，亮光就从这雪里升上来。

熟悉的海风，熟悉的青山绿树，熟悉的屋檐旧瓦，这是浮岛，小夜瞬间接受了这个事实。她抬起头，面前就是文人的咖啡屋，有人正巧推开门，惊讶地看着她。

七原文人。

……

【“早上好，小夜。”

“小夜今天也很可爱呢。”

“什么时候歌词里面也会出现我呢？”

“世界对我太小了，小夜，只有你……”

“对不起，小夜，如果我是个人类的话，就能解开你的诅咒了……”

“给胜者的你以奖励……”】

……

一刹那时光停滞，一帧一帧溯洄流转，几百年的情思与念想，盼念与茫惶，约定于期望，全在那一刻涌上心头。

小夜不由地想起《万叶集》中的一首俳句来：

莫问站在那里的是谁，

是九月露水沾湿了等待君的我。

这样的深夜休要归来啊，

道旁的小竹上铺着霜呢。

 

小夜走向前去，伸出手：“你好，文人先生，我叫更衣小夜，是个人类。”

你愿意在余下的时光里，与我相依为命吗？

 

 

“成为人类，就是小夜你回到过去所付出的代价。”古香古色的万事屋里，四月一日自言自语。

 

 

=============

END.


End file.
